The North American Union
The North American Union is a successor to the United States of America, it came to be after Mark A. Milley assumed power and invaded Mexico, after this invasion the USA became the NAU, and began rapidly expanding across the continent. As of now it currently consists of 98 states has 2 puppet states. The North American Union is a current superpower of the world, with a population of 1,383,376,380, the NAU Military is #2 in the world, first place belonging to Germany. Rhodesian War for Independence On an unknown date in 2017, the North American Union would send its soldiers for their first overseas war against the British in Rhodesia. The war would see the death of 200,000 American soldiers, most of them dying during the battle of Mount Darwin, during the battle, 100,000 Americans charged up the mountain, in order to repel an invasion by the British, after the slaughter, the Americans would raise a Rhodesian flag over the mountain. During the war, many American soldiers would have forged unbreakable bonds with the Rhodesian, some seeing each other as brothers. After the war was won, Americans would remain in Rhodesia, forming it into an economic powerhouse. After the last American forces would had left Rhodesia, the two nations would have no further contact until the attempted assassination of the president. The 2nd American Civil war On the 23rd of December, 2019, President Mark A. Milley would make a trip to London, as invited by George Timbrock of Overlordist Britain. As the flight approached the shores of England, a navy vessel shot down the plane, killing everyone on board. The ship was thought to have been Danish, but after some investigation by Rhodesia, it was found out to have been a British attempt at assassination. The president was not on the flight however, he had been kidnapped by his bodyguards, who were loyal to a new Overlordist regime known as the Federated North American States. After it was proved to have been Britain, many Americans saw it as a cover up, they then succeeded from the NAU, becoming the FNAS in the south. At first the FNAS were winning, as they reached the White house in Washington D.C. and had artillery bombard it for 2 days, then they would storm the building, killing all inside, however, they had left the outside unguarded, and because of this American citizens and soldiers would blockade doors and windows and set the White house on fire, killing all FNAS soldiers inside, this boosted the NAU moral, inspiring them to fight back harder. .The civil war lasted all the way till the end of WW3, resulting the deaths of 900,000 American soldiers and 2 Million American Civilians. The war ended with the NAU pushing them into Mexico, where they would surrender, the FNAS leader, James Mattis, would be executed via firing squad. World War 3, and aftermath The third world war was devastating for the North American Union, as they would be fighting on their own soil, as the enemy was right at their door, the North Americans would have to fight in the North and in the South, against Overlordist Canada, Britain and the Americans in the south, the Americans in the north broke through the British and Canadian lines through Alaska, from there, the British and Canadians would continuously be on the defensive, until they were pushed all the way to the East coast, where they would surrender. Down south the Americans would fight their own people, families would be torn apart, riots would occur on the street, it was horrible, then, one night, the Oceanic Confederation cut power to the entire western coast via EMP, the FNAS were quick to occupy, however it wouldn't last long, as they would be continue sly bombarded by the NAU air force, until nearly all of the occupants were dead. After this, they were pushed into Mexico where they would surrender once the NAU reached their capital of Mexico City. The third world war had 6 million Americans die for their freedom. Destruction of Brisbane In 2024, Australia had become a communist regime, and threatened Democracies in the pacific, it had attacked Japan and the American puppet of the Philippine, after a long idle status on the war, the North American Union would have them surrender when 6 Submarines in the gulf of Carpentaria launched ICBMs at the city of Brisbane, in Queensland. The surrender would result with Australia being split between West (American) and East (Japanese). The Rhodesian-American 2024 Summit The Rhodesian-American Summit took place in San Francisco, and had the leaders of the North American Union and Republic of Rhodesia talk about economy and military, at the Summit, the League of Liberty was also formed, it also helped greatly strengthen ties between the Rhodesians and Americans. This had been the first time the two nations had communicated since the Rhodesian war attempted assassination of Mark A. Milley. Anzac Hill massacre On Anzac Hill, Western Australia, Australians began setting fire to Japanese and American flags, this resulting in Americans arriving to attempt to make peace by raising an Australian and American flag together, however it resulted in the Australians attacking the Americans. After this, American riot police arrived, tear gas canisters being thrown into the crowd and pushing away Australians with riot shields, soon after, a lone gunman identified as Brett Wilson, began firing at the Americans. The commander of the riot police, Michael Adrien called for backup, footage of the event showed him saying "Fuck, one of them is fucking armed!, We need more fucking men!", after this, a lone Stryker would arrive, but would be met by armed Australian Militia, the Stryker would begin firing at them. At this point Rhodesian forces would have arrived, after the Militia had retreated, Micheal Adrian went into the open to talk with the Rhodesian forces, Brett Wilson fired a shot at him, killing him instantly, without a commander, the Americans would retreat. This day would result in the deaths of 5 Civilians, 22 Militia and 21 Soldiers. Standoff in Lusaka After the Anzac Hill Massacre, NAU Special forces would arrive in Lusaka, in search of General Burr, once located, they entered the building he was being held in, they made an effort to get to talk to him, but the Rhodesian Security said it would escalate the situation, prompting them so leave, as General Burr and the Special forces both had armed themselves. After this, West Australia was given independence by Mark A. Milley, over the phone he would say "Please assure that man of yours that if he trys anything,I will not hesitate to have a bullet put in him." to the PM of Rhodesia.